Motivation of Love
by CY101
Summary: This is Cece and Rockys frienship and well there really isnt a deffinition for Ty and Cece's relationship they dont say their friends but they dont say their in a relationship though throughout the story maybe they will figure out what they want and need. This a Cy story of course though when will Cy happen? I guess you'll just have to read to find out so hope you enjoy. Rated t-m
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys haven't written a story in awhile so here it is and I promise this time to follow thru with it the main plot is how Rocky and Cece, are best friends and well to Cece and Ty the way they describe their time together is called just Cece and Ty for some reason they don't call each other's relations towards each other a friendship nor a relationship. Maybe they might throughout this story figure out what they are.

Chapter 1

Cece's P.O.V.

Uhhh I moaned as I just woke up from another hopeless dream, as I got out of bed I went to look at my clock. *Looks* oh shoot I only have 15 minutes to get ready this was not gonna be good it usually takes me like 50 minutes to get ready. I rushed out of my bedroom and into the kitchen to start making Flynn bacon. As I was headed into the kitchen Rocky comes in saying hey. Hi, can you wake up Flynn I'm a little behind I tell her rushing over to the refrigerator. Mhm she says walking into his room. As I was going to grab the bacon I felt someone right up against my back, Ty this fridge isn't made for too and there is a certain thing as wait your turn I say turning my head glancing at him. I was just going to grab some grapes what's got you all feisty this morning? He asks. Sorry it's just I woke up late and I still need to make Flynn breakfast I say turning to go over to the oven. Alright I'll make the bacon you get dressed he says while hugging me. Thanks I say rushing into my room and putting on an outfit quickly after that I fixed my curls and put on some make up. *Looks at clock* Okay 7 minutes left I say to myself walking out of my room and putting on my heels and grabbing my backpack. Flynn, finish eating I hollered waiting for him at the door we still had to drop him off at elementary school and then go to our high school. We all raced down the stairs and hopped inside Ty's Civic. Ty can you hurry up there is this girl I wanna talk to Flynn says. A'ight little man will be there in just a few seconds. One, two, three…. Yah were still not there Flynn says. Little man, don't make me go back there Ty says. Guys just stop, bye Flynn Rocky says as we stop in the car loop of his school. Alright so are we gonna make it to school on time? I ask. Yeah, yeah will be there in like 5 minutes Ty replies. We finally reached the school and all three of us headed for our lockers my boyfriend Matt was already waiting for me at my locker we've been dating for 2 months now so when I walk up to him he grabs me by my but lifts me up so my feet are around his waist and starts kissing me and tongue' in me. After what seemed like forever I released my lips from his, he was a good kisser but I was out of breathe and he was getting a little to frisky at the moment. Once I grabbed my books I turned to say goodbye to him but he was already gone, I swear he did this every morning he made out with me then just left me. Rocky came by me to say she was heading to class. Okay I said walking towards Ty. Hey Ce, I got to get to class bye * pecks lips* and then he walked off to class. I know you're probably wondering why Ty just pecked me on the lips well since Ty and I met when I was 5 and he was 7 that's how we said goodbye and we didn't change that it's kind of like our ritual. As the day went by I couldn't wait because tomorrow was Friday and that means that Ty was coming over to sleep over and then on Saturday I was going over Rocky and his house to sleepover she and I were gonna go to the mall because soon it's gonna be winter and we need our winter formal dresses. When it was finally time for lunch I got in line and grabbed my food setting off for the table I sat at. Hey guys I said sitting down next to Matt. So you still sleeping over tonight Ty? I asked him. Of course we haven't gotten to hang out that much he replied. Absolutely not, I already told you I hate knowing you two are spending the night together Matt says. Babe I already told you and you already know Ty and I don't think of each other in that type of way and I don't see the big deal I say starting to frown. Well it's one thing that he kisses you- Matt started saying but I cut him off. We don't kiss, what we do is just how we say goodbye how many times do I need to tell you that? I asked. Well Ty is clearly not gay so why in the hell should I be Alrigh with you lying next to another guy Matt says. Look dude I have no intentions of stealing your girl Cece and I were-….were… were just Ty and Cece not Ty plus Cece we aren't like that. Really? Dude you couldn't even steal her if you wanted Matt says. Calm down guys Deuce says getting in between them. You know what if you're so scared that she'll cheat on you then just check out your relationship because guess what you're none of my business Ty says walking away. Really Matt? Really? I ask him wondering why he had to make a big deal out of the whole thing. It was the end of the day and I was happy that it was over so when it was time to walk home with Rocky I couldn't wait. Hey Rocky says coming out of nowhere. Hey I say without even a smile or grin of acknowledgement. What's wrong? She asks. I-I just don't get why Matt had to make a big deal about Ty sleeping over I say looking down. Cece... look I know where your heart is in this that you and Ty are just friends; I winced when she said friends because that's not what we are. But Matt should be upset another guy is in your bed even if that guy is Ty it's just weird in Matt's eyes she finishes. Okay I get where you're going with this but Ty and me aren't like that I say. Cece Ty kisses you on the lips when you guys say goodbye, you guys don't know what personal space is when it comes to each other, and when you guys watch movies you cuddle with each other…. She pauses. My point is you guys act like a couple without calling it a relationship and that isn't good for when either of you are dating someone she says. But you know that's just how Ty and I say bye and you know we don't feel that way for each other I say looking up and noticing were already at the apartments. Yes Cece I know you guys don't have those lovey, dovey, feelings towards each other… but maybe you should figure out what you guys are, because someday when you have a husband he isn't gonna want you kissing another guy she says. But we don't kiss what we do is not kissing I say getting aggravated because kissing someone to me is where you hold each other and it lasts for more than 5 seconds and that's not what Ty and I do. Cece yes it is kissing is where to peoples lips meet and that is what you two do every single goodbye Rocky says walking in the other direction towards her apartment. Bye I say. Bye she says. This really gave me something to think about.

Hours Later

When Rocky had gone to her apartment and I went to mine I spent a couple hours contemplating what she meant by we needed to figure out what we were… I mean I already know what Ty and I are… were… were just Ty and… Cece. What's the big deal we kiss goodbye not make-out, it's not like we sleep with each other when he is over, and when we cuddle it's innocent to some extension. During the process of all this I heard the door bell ring, I walked up to the door and opened it. Ah just the man I was thinking about I say to myself. Hey Ty says walking in, hey I reply back. So how's Matt the asz? He asks. Ty I say giving him a frowned expression. What he is a Ty reply, I know he wasn't being fair I say looking away. Yeah so do you wanna go to the Mariana Club tonight? He asks. The Mariana Club is a place for people ages 16-20 you can only get in with a school ID. Uhm I'll think about it I say looking back at him. Come on Ce don't act different just because of Matt he says. I'm not it's just. He cuts me off. It's just Matt he says. I swear I'll think and text you later if I'm going I say. Alright well I got to go...bye he says * leans in to kiss* I'm not in the mood I say putting my hand up causing him to kiss it.

No one's P.O.V.

As Cece failed to allow Ty to kiss her Ty walked passed her not liking the side effects of what Matt was telling her. So when he was behind her about to leave… he pushed the hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck. This sent chills going all thru Cece, she hadn't expected Ty to do that. Bye she says closing the door behind him. When she knew Ty was gone she texted Matt she didn't know why but she felt she needed to.

Hey babe- Cece

Hi, still mad me? - Matt

I won't be if you knock it off w/ Ty- Cece

Not gonna happen, I don't play nice to guys who kiss my Gf- Matt

Babe why do you always insist that it's a kiss, it's just goodbye- Cece

Well guess what Cece I can't take yu 2 kissin anymoe, yu can keep kissing him or you can have me and just me- Matt

Matt… you know Ty is harmless. We don't think of each other in that way. - Cece

I'm giving you 1 day 2 think about it….. hope you pick me

Cece saw his message and threw her phone somewhere in her room she was pissed off what he was asking of her was totally asshole-ish and uncalled for. She just needed to get out of the house so she decided that she would go with Ty to the club. Cece looked for her phone texted Ty that she was coming and to pick her up at 9:45. At first she sat there looking at what she should wear, she ended picking out a mid thigh high dress that suctioned her whole body it was strapless, and the color turquoise. Her hair was full out curly and she had her make-up on so she only had to wait for Ty. Ty had just seen the message from Ce and started to get ready he wore his black skinny jeans with a red T-shirt and a black jacket. He'd finished all he needed and left for Cece's apartment. * Knock at Cece's door* * Cece opens door* Hey Ty says looking at Cece up and down. Hey, ready to go? She asks. Yep let's go He says starting to walk towards his car. The ride went by fast I mean really the whole ride there they were laughing, joking, and messing around. Ty was driving without looking while Cece told him if he should keep going straight or turn left or right. Somehow they'd managed to get there successfully; they stopped in the parking lot and walked up to the red rope. The man opened it for them he knew they were from Shake It up so they get in free. Once they got in Cece walked up to get some drinks she wanted to get her mind off of Matt.

Ty's P.O.V.

When Ce and I got inside she literally went straight to get drinks, I'm guessing she really needed to have fun tonight so I'll try my best. I went over to the concession station and got myself a drink then went to where Cece was. Hey wanna go take a table while were drinking these? I ask. Nah let's dance she says and swallows her whole drink, man I'm gonna be getting in trouble by her mom. Wooh she says and goes towards the dance floor, so I take a couple gulps of my drink and follow behind her. Ah man they just put on a good song Cant Hold Us, Ce and I get out there and start doing our thing by the end of the song she was grinding on me. And I had my hands on her hips we haven't partied like this since Deuce's 13th birthday. So you wanna go? I ask seeing that it was 12:15 already. No let's stay she says heading over for another drink, um Ce we need to talk I say gesturing towards a table. Fine but can I get a drink first? She asks. Alrigh but you're not drinking the whole thing I tell her hesitantly. *She gets back to the table* so…what's up? She asks. Is there something wrong, because Ce you haven't been this wasted in a while I ask. No she says. Are you sure? Is there something going on with Matt and you? I ask. What is this Ty a quiz? I came here to have fun not worry about Matt and whatever else is going on she says. Okay, I get it you don't like talking to me about stuff anymore I say. Ty you know that isn't it I love talking to you but I just wanted to have fun with you tonight she says looking straight at me. A'ight well do you wanna leave or keep dancing? I ask. Dance she responds quickly.

1 Hour Later

Cece and my legs were about to fall off from all the dancing so we decided it was time to leave considering we had school tomorrow. The car ride home she fell asleep I don't blame her if I wasn't driving I would have fell asleep, it was so peaceful in the car. * Stops in apartment parking lot* Cece…Cece I nudge her trying to wake her up. Huh she says raising her head, were back I say. Oh Alrigh she says attempting to open her door, Ty the door is locked she says trying to open the door by the window button. Uhm Ce just let me open it I say getting out of the car and opening it for her. Thanks you're a genius she says smiling, yeah you could put it that way I say laughing at the condition she got herself in. As we walked to the elevator she walked like a zombie limping and slow. * At her door* I opened the door hoping her mom wasn't home or else Ce would be in big trouble I knew I should of told her it was time to leave at the table. *Opens door quietly* Hello Ty, Cece Ms. Jones says sitting on the couch probably waiting for Cece. Hi we both say in unison. First off Cece go get water you reek of alcohol and Cece will you explain to me why you were out till 1:00 in the morning on a school night and drinking. Uh I was having a bad day Ty offered to take me to the club and I said yes. So you couldn't come home because you were at a club? She asks frowning. Yeah Cece says gulping her water, I'm gonna go she I say. Hold up Ty were you drunk driving? Ms. Jones asks. No I only had one drink I say reluctantly. Okay thanks for that but I'm still telling your mother and will see if you can sleep over tomorrow if I choose to forgive you she says. Alright I say thank you I add. Mom really? Cece asks. Yes Cece you were drinking on a school night and not to mention got wasted Ms. Jones says. Doesn't mean you need to take it out on Ty, I just got in a fight with Matt and needed a night out she says looking away from both of us. Well Cecelia every time you and him fight Ty doesn't need to take you clubbing Ms. Jones says. Fine Cece says looking back at her mom. Bye Cece says walking towards the door to open it for me. I lean in for a kiss and she steps back and says not tonight Ty. Alright I say and just kiss her cheeck I knew I shouldn't fight it she was wasted and not feeling good so I just left.

Next Morning

I woke up really tired but had to go to school anyways today was Friday and that meant after school my weekend started. After Rocky and I had gotten ready I sat down at the table where she was eating breakfast. So where were you last night? She asks. Oh Ce and I went to the club I say while yawning, of course she says. What? I ask. Nothing, just you would think by now you would have given me my best friend back she says looking at me. I didn't steal your friend you know Ce and I's relationship I say. Yeah you guys lie to yourself about what you want she says. What is that supposed to mean? I ask. Oh really so you're telling me you think it's normal to kiss her on the lips, cuddle with her on the couch, and lay on her bed with her she says. Uhm fist off that's just our goodbye, second that's just what we do during movies, and third who cares it's a bed and were not like that I say. Please Ty you can't fool anyone neither can Cece she says the same thing but in there somewhere you both wanna date each other, you're like bf and gf without the title she says. No, were not, I say looking straight at her not believing the words coming from her mouth. Yeah just keep telling yourself that she says walking out of the door. I can't believe her or anyone, no one gets Ce and I's relationship it's quite simple to. I walk to Cece's place when I opened the door I noticed she wasn't awake yet so I went to her room. When I came in she got up and sat on her bed. Hey I say not going to school I add. Nah I have too much of a headache so you're just taking Flynn. Okay, so you gonna tell me what Matt and you are fighting about? I ask. Uh she grunts looking away. * She stands up pacing back and forth* He says I can stay with him or I can stop "kissing" you she says. Asz I say under my breathe, I don't know what to do she says. Easy I'll just say goodbye to you when he's not around I reply. Ty… we shouldn't have to hide saying goodbye it's not like we have a secret relationship she says starting to walk out of the room. Well if you still want to date Matt you will I say following her to the living room. Well you should probably go she says. Yeah I say noticing Rocky and Flynn already at the door. Bye I say leaning in o say our "goodbye" but she puts her back to where I was facing. Really I say getting pissed because she was gonna change us just because of Matt. I walk behind her and remove the hair from her shoulder and kiss her neck. Bye I say hope you know what you want I add walking out of the door.

Class

I was in class and I was thinking about what Rocky had told me that Cece and I were lying to ourselves so I was going to prove her wrong I was gonna get a girlfriend I haven't had one since summer so 2 whole months it's been. I looked around the room and when I saw Tinka I thought to myself that's the perfect girl to get Rocky off my back. After class I walked behind her and followed her to her locker. Hey, wanna go out? I ask. Aren't you and Cece a thing? She asks. I thought to myself I swear if I hear another thing about Ce and I I'll go crazy. No were just friends I say hesitantly. Oh really well then why do you to kiss? She asks. That's how we say goodbye I reply. Interesting well once you stop kissing her here's my number she says handing me a paper with her number. Okay I say smiling maybe it was time Cece and I stopped the goodbyes and started using just our words. Today went by quick and after school I was heading back to Ce's place for our sleep over. * Ding the bell rang* finally the end of the day and the beginning of the weekend I said out loud. I said goodbye to all my pals and headed for my car, Flynn was over Henry's so I didn't have to pick him up and Rocky was going over Deuce's.

At Cece's

Cece's P.O.V.

I laid in my bed all day and before Ty came over I had to clean the whole house that was the punishment my mom gave me for staying out late and drinking. * Knock* I hear at the door so I head over to open it seeing Ty outside the door. Hi say awkwardly we still were silent from before he went to school. Hey he replied. So how was school? I ask. Good, I asked out Tinka he replied. Cool I replied, what did she say? I added. Uhm she said she would once we stopped kissing I say. So are we? I ask. Are we what? He asks. Still going to say goodbye? I ask. I don't know depends if you still are willing to say goodbye to me he replies. I am it's just… Matt I say. Yeah Matt the asz he says taking a seat on the couch. Ty I say starting to frown. What? He asks, playing dumb. Wanna watch movies? I ask. Sure he says. We decided to watch Saw IV at first we didn't lay next to each other we kept our distance but 45 minutes into the movie he was laying completely on the couch and I was on top of him with my head resting on his chest while he had his arm resting on my back stroking it. Ty I say when the movie is about to end. Huh? He asks. Is it wrong that we cuddle on the couch? I ask. He is quiet for a minute but then says no, it's just us laying down he replies. Oh okay, good I say and we both go back to watching the movie. When we put in the next movie we went back into our same position except he fell asleep and his hand fell to my asz I would have moved it but he isn't a heavy sleeper and I didn't want to wake him up. I found it weird how he fell asleep I mean it was only 4:50 pm; then again he probably didn't get much sleep because the time we got home. The movie ended and I decided it was time to wake him up so I lightly taped on his shoulder he shrugged his body for a moment but then looked down at me. He felt were his hand was and I'm guessing he noticed it was on my asz. Oh sorry he says. It's okay I say I just didn't want to wake you I added. Yeah thanks I didn't get much sleep last night he says smiling at me. I didn't say anything for a little and neither did he then I spoke you're so warm you know that right? I ask. Ha he laughs I hadn't noticed, oh really? I ask grinning. Yes really he replies. So what do you want to do? I ask. Uhm what time is it? He asks. Around 5:20 I say looking at the clock on my phone. Well we could play twister he says. Yeah okay I say getting off of him, wait he says. What? I ask. Come back here he replies, yes I say sitting on the couch, he leans in and says what should be a goodbye. You're not leaving are you? I ask. No, just you didn't say good bye to me this morning he says. Oh…yeah I say getting off the couch and grabbing the game of twister.

Later

I sucked at twister though Ty was good and he knew it so of course he bragged when he had won 8 rounds and I won 3 rounds. Yeah, yeah I say get that grin off your face I add. I will when you take it off my face He says. And how am I supposed to do that? I ask. That's for you to know, not me he says. That doesn't make sense Ty I say looking at him with a funny face. Yes it does, though can we stop playing before you pull a muscle you got a show tomorrow he says. Yeah fine I'll except defeat this time but next time you're going down I say with a smirk. Whatever helps you sleep at night he says laying on the couch. After I put the board game back I joined him on the couch plopping on top of him. So… I say. So… he says. We need to talk I say, alright about what? He asks. You know what I say, yeah I do but I don't want to discuss it he says. Why not? I ask. Because right now we're hanging out were not worrying about anything else he says looking at me. Fine I say grunting. I'm gonna get changed he says. Alright I'm gonna cook something I say. Okay he replies going into my room to change. I made us some grilled cheese and some soup for dinner even though it was like 7:45 already. Smells good he says walking to the table to where his plate was with only boxers on. Comfy? I ask. Yeah he says and shubs some grilled cheese in his mouth. So what's net on the list? I ask. Well since everyone thinks were a couple wanna have sex? He asks jokingly. You're so weird Ty I hope you know that I reply. Well you've had like 11 years to get used to it that's your fault not mine he says grinning. Okay I say fair enough. I go to start doing the dishes but Ty says I'll do them you can go get changed or take a shower. Oh alright I say I did need a shower I hadn't had one all day I thought to myself

After the Shower

I put on my shorts and my spaghetti strap tank top and walked into my room noticing Ty just sitting there on my lap top he loved looking at the poetry I made. See anything you like I say breaking the silence because he hadn't noticed I walked in. Yeah I's truly beautiful the stuff you write he says. Why thank you Tyler I say. Anytime Cecelia he replies. I jump up into my bed next to where he was laying it was 11:50 and I was tired. Ready for bed? He asks. Yeah I say pulling the covers over my body and him. Don't you ever get cold not wearing a shirt? I ask. No I he says. Oh I get cold just wearing a tank top I reply resting my head on my pillow. Well if you get cold I'm here to keep you warm he replied. You're so sweet Ty I don't know why you don't let anyone but me see that I say. Well then they'd all expect me to be sweet to them he says. Oh and that is terrible? I ask. No, I just only like being sweet to you he says. Well goodnight I say turning off the light and cuddling up next to him. Night he says kissing my forehead. Cece…. I-I…..

HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR I MADE THE FIRST CHAPTER LONG BECAUSE I HATE HOW NORMAL WRITERS JUST MAKE IT THIS TINY 900 WORD THING, IT'S NOT MY THING. So R&R this shit please. Tell me what you like and dislike about the story I would really appreciate it. Also I'm sorry but I decided I'm not doing I Need Your Time anymore though I might start back up on my other story I you liked that one. Plus get your friends to look at my stories I would really like that a lot it encourages me to right more.

-Believe


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cece's P.O.V.

I'm glad you didn't let Matt get in between us today, it was fun to be us again, are normal selves I hear Ty say. I just kept my eyes closed and pretended I was asleep because what was I supposed to say. About ten minutes later I knew Ty had fell asleep and shortly after so did I.

Morning

Cece's P.O.V.

I woke up at around 8:30 seeing Ty out of bed I started wondering where he was, so I got out of bed and started my teenage boy search. As I crept through my house looking in the bathroom he wasn't there, the living room not there. Finally I smelt something delicious so I went to the kitchen seeing him facing the oven creating something that must be scrumptious.

I walk up behind him quietly, then tazer his sides being the macho man he is he didn't even jump up. You are so not fun to mess with I say to him walking over to the table. Oh really well maybe you just still haven't figured out how to scare me he replied walking slowly over to me. As he leaned over me I ask did you get a good rest? Of course I did Ce I don't know what it is about your bed but I'm in love with it he says. Ah really. Now tell me what are you making for me? I ask.

Oh you thought I was cooking for you, man I'm sorry sugar there's only enough for me he says with a grin. You know when I can see your dimples I know you're lying? I ask. Fine I made you a little something I guess… he drifted off for a second then went on if you pay the toll he said. Uh… * 2 kisses* you really know how to pay your bills huh? He said walking over to get my food. Yes and if it's good I'll give a tip I say waiting to see my food. Well Ms. Jones today for you we have homemade French toast shaping your name with a couple strawberries, and freshly squeezed orange juice he says placing it in front of me. Ah Ty you're so sweet I say. Yeah, if you're lucky I'll stay that way he replies placing his food down so he can eat. Oh I know you will I say starting to eat my food.

After breakfast

Mmm I say taking my last bite and putting my dish in the dish washer. I go behind Ty's chair where he was still eating and draped my arms around his shoulders, thank you I say. He looks up at me and takes me from around the chair. Your welcome he says as he guides me towards his lap and I sit down. Him and I were just sitting there for a minute and staring at each other seeing all aspects of each other's faces and structures.

As I took one more glance at him I started leaning in when…. Hey Cece my mom says coming in the front door. Luckily I pull away from Ty's face enough to where it doesn't look like anything is happening, because nothing was. Hi I reply back to my mom. So what time you to heading over to your house Ty? She asks.

Oh well I gotta take a shower than Ce and I were gonna go to the park for a little, come back and go to my house he says nonchalantly. Oh alright well have fun you to I'm gonna go back to work just wanted to check in on you guys she says leaving. Bye Ty and I say in unison. Bye she replies exiting through the door.

Well I'm gonna get in the shower, your turn to do dishes I he says. Yeah, okay I say still caught up from before my mom walked in. While doing the dishes I couldn't help but take my mind off that moment I think I felt something between Ty and I, it was probably nothing I think.

20 minutes later I'm on the couch just watching TV. Ty walks out and he is all wet and muscular, I never noticed how buff he was before, I mean I never really paid attention so that's probably why.

I'm going to change in your room then we can head out he says. Alrigh I say then look back at the TV. So you ready? He asks walking out of my room and towards the front door. As ready as a person can be I say walking up to the door too.

Ty's P.O.V.

As I was in the shower I couldn't help but think of before Cece's mom walked in, I could have sworn she was leaning in to kiss me and this kiss wasn't a goodbye or thank you. I started leaning in too but then her mom came. I couldn't get it out of my head. So I say getting out of the bathroom I'm going to change in your room then we can head out. Alrigh she says looking back at the TV. I couldn't help but notice she was wearing a long skirt that was ripped high in the front showing leg, and a half top with weird patterns. It looked good on her.

At the Park

Hey wanna go by the pond? I ask her. Which is the area we always sit down at and just look at the clouds. Uhm yeah that's sounds nice she says walking beside me. So I say while sitting down on the grass. We need to finish are talk about Matt I say. Fine she says finally giving in. Where do you wanna start? She asks.

Well do you still want to say goodbye or are we going to start saying bye. * silence* I-I don't know yet because I don't want to break are tradition but Rocky is right were gonna have to get used to it because when we get older more and more of the people we date won't like it she says. Okay well then it's settled no more kissing then I say.

Yep she says then starts glancing over at the pond. Now I have a question why all of a sudden did you ask out Tinka? She asks. I thought to myself to prove Rocky wrong, but when I looked up I noticed I said it out loud. What are you proving to Rocky? She asks. Huh, she thinks that you and I are in denial of our feelings for each other and that were lying to ourselves on how we feel. Oh, where did she get this from? She asks. Who knows I say doing as she did a minute ago and started glancing at the pond. So wanna go on the swings I ask? Sure she replies.

* Pushes her on swing* How high can you make me go? She asks. Well let's see I say pushing her with even more strength. After a minute she got so high she was terrified I think, so it this high enough? I ask. No she says grinning. I start pushing harder to show her high but as I did she slipped off the swing. As I saw her falling my heart sank I moved as fast as I could towards her but she fell to the floor her head hitting first.

No! I screamed racing over to her, I placed my hand under her head then I lifted it checking for any blood, she was cold knocked out so I picked her up and raced to my car. I got in the car and placed her next to me, starting the car, and haling ass down the streets. When I get in the front parking lot I turn off my car and race to the passenger seat the grab her, while on my way in she opens her eyes ajar a little. I look down on her and just say over and over again don't leave, stay.

When I get to the front desk they look at me then I hear a woman holler gurney quick as I see the gurney I set her down on it easily and say please just make sure she wakes. Yes sure will take care of your girlfriend the woman says. At the moment I was having something go in one ear and out the other so I just replied alright.

3 hours later

I was pacing back and forth just waiting for someone to update me on Cece but nothing not a peep I was about to scream but then finally some woman tapped on my shoulder and told me that I could come and see Cece and that she would discuss her information in her room. As we approached Cece's room I tried gathering my shit together and made sure that I was ready for whatever was waiting for me.

It's okay she doesn't have severed limps or anything the nurse says. Yeah I know I say with a light smile. I open the door and see a bandage on Cece's head and a monitor that beeps and you can hear her heart rhythm, Cece was still out but it didn't matter I was staying till she woke. So I say waiting for the nurse to speak. Oh yes, well Ms. Jones although did have a rough landing only bruised her cornea and will wake soon we had to look inside her an inch just to see if there was any unseen damage beneath the surface but other than the bruising she should make a successful trip back to recovery, and whenever she wakes you may take her home just monitor her for the next 24 hours to make sure she doesn't get a concussion. Alright I say sitting down in a chair and pulling it up to Cece's bed placing my hands around one of hers holding it for dear life thinking if I let go I'll drop her again. An hour went by of just sitting there and tossing and turning but she finally awoke.

As her eyes started opening I said well could you have scared me anymore. Ha she says giving a smart chuckle but afterwards she felt the wrath of her head injury. Ow she yelped so what's wrong with me? She asks. Well for one thing you bruised your cornea and another thing you have a terrible Ty, I'm sorry Ce I should have been more careful I never meant for this to happen I-I'm just sorry and I don't know what I… as I go to say the rest of my words she interrupts me and says Ty your rambling for one and second it's my fault I'm the one who was testing my limits and kept telling you to go higher she says.

I-I'm sorry I say again. Oh just stop the bullshit so being sorry she says. Fine I say, it's your entire fault, are you crazy you know what that would have done to me if I lost you I say. She's silent for a couple minutes then asks what would it have done to you? I fire at her and tell her it would have killed me Ce without you who would I tell stuff to who would understand me like you who would grind on me because they got wasted I ask all these questions. But right after when she goes to answer I ask again Huh? Do you have an answer for that would you have been able to fix those problems?

I-I can't do this no more Ty, can we just go I want to go she says. We can go… when you tell me what you can't do? I ask. I can't keep pretending that what we have is too much to just be considered friendship and that maybe we are lying to ourselves, or at least I am, so yes Ty I can't, so can you sign me out now? She asks. I was zoned out from everything she, she feels something for me that's more than friendship, I'm not the only one getting these confusing feelings towards us.

I'll be right back I say in a low voice. After she got on her regular close and took off all the medical equipment we headed to my car. So… uh are we going to my house so you can go dress shopping with Rocky? I ask. I'm going to your house but it's too late for dress shopping she says keeping her eyes focused on her window and looking outside. Alright I say keeping my eyes on the road glancing at her every once in awhile.

Back at the Blues

Cece's P.O.V.

As we got back to the apartments I walked into their house to see Rocky on the couch all grumpy she was about to yell at me till she saw the bandage on my head. Oh my god what happened Cece? She asks. Well Ty was pushing me on the swing I told him to go higher and I slipped of the seat and hit my head, only bruised it. And when Ty walked in Rocky headed towards him screaming how could you do that are you stupid? Um don't go yelling at me if you need Ce is right there she was stupid enough to let her get harmed Ty says. It was my fault Rocky I kept telling him to go higher he was only listening to me I say sitting on the couch. Ty goes off into his room slamming his door not saying another peep. What's going on between you guys you never fight? Rocky asks with a curious face. Well Ty kept saying he was sorry at the hospital so I told him t stop cause it was my fault well he turned around and was asking all these questions how could I be stupid? What would he do without me? Who would he talk to that would understand? So I told him I couldn't take it anymore he asked what I couldn't take any longer and I….. Told him that I couldn't pretend were just friends and that I couldn't lie about how I felt towards him

When I finished explaining Rockies eyes were bulging out of head in amazement, you finally admitted it she says. I just tilted my head down meaning I was agreeing to what she was saying. So what are you going to do about Matt? She asks. I have no idea if I tell him then he was right all along and it makes me look like a cheater, plus I don't know if Ty likes me like that he didn't respond that he liked me when I said I liked him. Cece as much as I would love to hang out with you for the first time in awhile you need to go talk to Ty she says. Yeah okay I say slowly walking to his door. * knocks 3 times* I walk in and he is at his desk listening to rap . Hey I say plopping down on his bed, we need to discuss more. He turns around and faces me yeah it would seem that way he replies. Do you feel the same way or just friends? I ask.

Ty's P.O.V.

Do you feel the same way or just friends? She asks. I sat there just contemplating everything if I say yes than we are together and if we break up will never be the same but if I say no than she is the only one who admitted their feelings and it will be awkward and she'll probably become distant. So rather than think about myself I have to just think about her.

No, I only see you as a friend I say the words clawing at my throat with regret through every second that passes where I said them. Oh, alright well then I'll go back to Matt and will act like this never happened she says while she just keeps nodding. I'm gonna go hang out with Rocky now she says pacing herself out of my room. Wait I say. Huh? She asks turning around. I walk up to her * lifts her chin, short kiss* Bye. She knew when I said bye after kissing her it would be our last time kissing goodbye even if I knew we both didn't want to.

3 Weeks go by

No one's P.O.V.

As the weeks went by so much went on Cece and Matt are still together but Rocky suspects something really ode about their relationship now Cece has been only hanging out with Matt and when Rocky tried talking to her Matt said she didn't need her no more that he is all she needs. Some rumors were going around that he was raping her are they true? As for Ty he has been feeling guilty all these weeks about saying no about liking Cece some might even say it's eating him alive. Ty heard the rumors about Matt possibly raping Cece. When he heard Ty started beating the hell out of him and got a week of OSS he still won't admit his feelings to Cece. When she confronted him about the fight he wouldn't speak just said you can thank me later. The next day Cece came to school with a black eye people talk and say that Matt heard about her discussion with Ty about the fight and decided it was non of her business and that she shouldn't be near Ty. As for Rocky she's been hanging out with Deuce also because there is no Cece to hang out and Deuce can see the affect of not having her friend and hearing she's being raped has on Rocky.

Cece P.O.V.

I'm on my floor and closing my eyes terrified to speak up and talk to anyone but if I speak I'll get hurt so I stay on the floor thinking what I got myself into…. Because I've been raped.

Hope you thought it was interesting haven't written in so long and for some reason just got the feeling of wanting to enhance this story. Ha-ha may the story begin and be ever in your liking.

Believe


End file.
